Trick or Treat (SF15)
by TheForgottenAdventures
Summary: Finn never usually got many trick or treaters at the treehouse... but tonight was different. Second story in SF2015


_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

A loud bang came from the front door.

Finn picked his head up from his video game. B-MO looked to him with an odd expression.

"Well who the heck could that be?" He stood up, making sure to grab a nearby blade and place it into his pocket.

Slowly, he crept towards the front door, making sure not to make any noise. He avoided the creaky pieces of wood and moved silently like a ninja in his bare feet.

 _KNOCK! KNOCK!_

More knocks on the door… What was going on…

Finn began to sweat profusely. It ran down his tight face as his grip on the blade grew more fierce.

He reached the door and prepared himself. Taking one look back at B-MO to make sure he was safe he then placed a hand on the knob.

A breath.

With one quick motion he swung the door open and revealed the blade to the outsider.

"Trick or treat!" Two young children stood before him. Halloween costumes adorned.

"Zaa?.. Wha-what is going on?"

One of the children repeated themselves. "Trick or treat mister"

Finn looked back to B-MO.

" _Candy!"_ B-MO whispered.

"OH! Shwading! How could I forget tonight was trick or treat! Well golly let me grab you kids some good 'ol treats to stuff yourselves with!" He looked back at B-MO, a desperate look on his face. "One sec!" Finn shut the door and dropped to all fours, sniffing the piles of gold for any sign of candy…

They never had gotten trick or treaters before… Their treehouse was fairly out of the way for any children to come to it.

As Finn and B-MO searched the hallway for candy they realized there was no hope. They had eaten the last of their candy a few days ago… Maybe there was still some upstairs.

Finn crawled up the ladder to the living room as B-MO followed right behind him. Together they searched under the couch and in the cabinets, but no candy could be found. "Well how am I supposed to make these kiddos happy?" Finn said to himself.

He went to his bedroom, arms moving like spaghetti, to search for any possible treats. To his amazement, a huge mass of candies of all sorts was sitting right on Jake's bed. "Cablam!"

B-MO rushed in after the sound of excitement from Finn was heard, "What is it Finn?"

"Look at all this candola! We can give these kids some treats after all! And on top of that, we can fill their whole bags I bet! I doubt we'll be seeing too many more any way. They deserve it for the trip they must have made." Finn's excitement was contagious, B-MO began to jump with joy.

As Finn rushed back down to the hallway another round of knocks was heard. The kids must be impatient…

The door swung open and Finn was ready to unload on the two kids with all the candy he could carry, but instead of two there were now six.

"Oh jeez… Where'd you little buckos come from?" He was surprised, but not discouraged. This was still enough for them all and then some, and there was still plenty left for him.

He gave the children their candy and watched them walk away into the dark night.

"That was strange… but so mathematical too!" Finn strummed on an imaginary guitar as B-MO did a robot dance. Their joy was cut short though as another round of knocks rang from the door.

"Zaaaa?" Finn opened the door. Four more children stood before him.

"Trick or treat." They said in unision. Their costumes were cute, so small but so sinister.

"Haha, alright! B-MO go grab some grabables for these young beasts!" Finn was smiling, he liked that his house was so popular with the trick or treaters.

"Yes sir!" B-MO called back as he ran back up the ladder. Moments later he was back down with more candy.

"Here ya go!" Finn dropped the candy in their sacks and watched them walk off without a word of thanks. "Okay… you're welcome…"

The door shut again and Finn went to go back upstairs when another round of knocks rang at the door. This time Finn was a little frightened. How could more kids show up in such a short time…

He opened it and to his amazement, more kids stood at his doorstep.

"Trick or treat" They called, in a monotone but single voice.

"Yeah, alright you little buggers." B-MO grabbed more candy, and again Finn gave it to them. They left without a word of thanks and vanished into the dark.

Finn took a step back from the door and waited. After about thirty seconds there was another round of knocks. "What the hay hay!" Finn yelled.

He thrust the door open and looked down at the children. New costumes, but were they new kids?

"Trick or treat"

There were now eight of them. "One second…" B-MO rushed upstair once more and returned again with candy.

Finn watched as the children left without a word of thanks for the fourth time.

"Something weird is going on B-MO…"

B-MO nodded in agreement, this was strange.

After a few seconds, more knocks came. Slowly Finn peeked his head out the door.

More kids. Five now. All new costumes, but about all the same height as one another.

Again Finn handed out the candy that B-MO got for him and watched the children walk away in silence.

This time he left the door open, he wanted to see the children come to the door.

But that's exactly what they did. Three children of all about the same height came out of the dark veil of the night and approached his door.

"Trick or treat" The said as they came upon the doorstep.

They couldn't be the same kids… the costumes were completely new and too intricate…

Finn was scared now, he grabbed B-Mo and ran up the ladder. He went into his bedroom and locked the door. "Something is wrong B-MO."

"I'm scared Finn…"

Finn looked at the pile of candy on Jake's bed. He walked towards it and inspected it. They were all different types of candy but each had a similar yellow rapping, the same yellow as Jake's fur…

He pushed the candy aside and took a deeper look into the pile. To his complete shock he came upon organs. A stomach, a heart, a liver. Blood vessels ran in between the candies, but they were no longer living.

"Jake…" Finn whispered to himself.

"What?!" B-MO shouted.

A knock at their bedroom door.

"Trick or treat" a young voice sounded behind the door.

"OH CRAM!" Finn was caught off guard and stepped back in an off balance manner. He grabbed for for something to catch himself but nothing was there. He felt glass break behind him and the cool night air surround his body as he fell from the bedroom window.

As he thudded to the ground he felt limbs crack and break. It was raining and he couldn't get up.

B-MO's screams could be heard from the bedroom.

Finn laid on the ground as the rain pounded his soft face.

A voice spoke to him through the darkness.

"Trick or treat"

Finn didn't understand. "Wuh?" He called to the nothingness.

Lightning flashed to reveal what was before him. Hundreds if not thousands of children, all in costumes flashed before him in an instant of light.

They had all been in the darkness this whole time…

Something grabbed his arm and bit down.

"NO!" Finn yelled.

The children all came upon his body and began to bite at his skin.

"Trick or treat" He heard them call as they closed in on him and tore the flesh from his bones.


End file.
